I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid dispensing closure for selectively dispensing fluids such as juices into a desired container and, in particular, to a dispenser matingly engageable with a receiving container and including, in combination, a resilient spring-biased dispensing valve and a vent valve.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of closures have been developed for selective control of fluid flow from a container. The most common closure incorporates a valve which may be rotated or otherwise manually opened and closed to dispense fluid from the container. The dispensing closure is typically situated near the bottom of the container allowing gravity to force fluid through the closure.
Commercial beverage dispensers incorporate mechanical dispensing means associated with the housing. Examples include commercial milk and juice dispensers that have external dispensing systems. Here, the juice or milk is transported in bulk containers. The mechanical dispensing systems attach to the bulk containers via the closure. The closures for the bulk containers must be capable of preventing fluid leakage during transport while also preventing contamination of the contents and dispensing closure.
Further, it is important that the fluid flow from the container is uninterrupted. This is achieved by preventing a vacuum buildup within the container as the fluid is being dispensed by using a venting system that allows air to replace the dispensed liquid. Prior art containers typically incorporate a vent hole at the top of the container to prevent the excess vacuum build up within the container. Although this is a workable solution, it presents problems for the container manufacturers in that two separate openings must be made in the container. It also creates problems for the container users because the second opening, typically a simple vent hole, is difficult to seal while the container is being filled, stored and transported.
The object of the invention is to address these problems by providing a closure that will cooperate with the dispensing machine to facilitate on demand pouring of fluids such as juice or milk.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known dispensers by providing a dispensing closure which incorporates a resilient spring-biased dispensing valve and vent valve within the confines of the closure.
The fluid dispensing closure of the present invention includes a substantially cylindrical housing adapted to be threadably attached to the container. A cylindrical dispensing spout, in fluid communication with the container, extends from the housing. A valving member is disposed within the dispenser spout to control fluid flow therethrough. In a preferred embodiment the valving member comprises a resilient elastomeric valve element that is seated within the dispenser spout to control fluid flow. This one-piece valve element replaces the more standard valve mechanisms that usually comprise multiple components, for example, a ball and spring configuration, or a plunger and washer assembly. Hence, the instant invention is less expensive and simpler to manufacture.
The dispenser spout accommodates a venting assembly, which includes a vent passageway in communication with a vent opening. A vent grommet is captured within the vent passageway for selectively closing the vent opening in response to the accumulated vacuum pressure created as the liquid is dispensed from the container. This action effectively vents the dispensing closure.
The dispenser includes means for receiving a removable overcap. The overcap covers the dispensing spout to capture and retain any potential fluid leakage. The overcap may be extended to cover the vent opening in addition to the dispensing spout. The overcap includes a rim bead adapted to engage an annular groove extending around the spout and vent. The overcap can be removed and reattached by simply flexing the overcap.
The dispensing spout is provided with an O-ring seal to facilitate sealing engagement with a receiving container. Upon insertion of the spout into the receiving container, the resilient spring-biased valve is displaced from its valve seat allowing fluid to flow through the spout. Gravity will cause the vent grommet to close off the vent opening, thereby ensuring that fluid flows through the spout and not the vent.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.